1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having a transparent-conductive bonding layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied widely to optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. In a conventional LED 1, it includes an n-type semiconductor layer 12, an active layer 14, and a p-type semiconductor layer 16 sequentially formed on a substrate 10. A portion of the active layer 14 and the p-type semiconductor layer 16 are removed to expose a portion of the n-type semiconductor layer 12. An n-type electrode 11 and a p-type electrode 13 are formed on the n-type semiconductor layer 12 and the p-type semiconductor layer 16 respectively as FIG. 1 shows. A sheet resistance of the p-type semiconductor layer 16 is larger than that of the n-type semiconductor layer 13 so current spreading ability of the n-type semiconductor layer 12 is better than that of the p-type semiconductor layer 16. Thus, current cannot spread uniformly in the p-type semiconductor layer 16. Light emitted from the active layer 14 is extracted in a light-emitting region, and the light-emitting region is confined close to the p-type electrode 13 in top view because current cannot spread uniformly in the p-type semiconductor layer 16.
The LED 1 can be connected with other elements to form a light-emitting apparatus. FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional light-emitting apparatus. A light-emitting apparatus 2 includes a submount 20 with a circuit 202; a solder 22 on the submount 20, wherein the LED 1 is adhesively fixed on the submount 20 by the solder 22; and an electrical-connecting structure 24 electrically connecting the n-type electrode 11 and the p-type electrode 13 with the circuit 202. The submount 20 can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate for circuit design and improving heat dissipation of the light-emitting apparatus 2.